Arriba del Serenity
by Alheniux
Summary: Una historia corta sobre un dia en el serenity


Estaba molesta encerrada en el pequeño cuarto que le habian destinado en la nave Firefly. Era una habitacion simple sin grandes cosas, simplemente una cama, un escritorio y una ventana por la que podia ver las inmensidades del universo. Desde que habia subido a la nave junto a Simon todos la miraban con incertidumbre, cuestionando las intenciones de su hermano de recurrir a renegados miembros de los chaquetas marrones para salvarla de manos de la Alianza. No podia pensar en si misma, solo era capaz de recibir las conversaciones del resto de los tripulantes, asi que para calmarse decidio ir un rato a la sala de batalla.

Simon se encontraba concentrado en sus analisis de tejido de River en el laboratorio. Se habia prometido descubrir que le habian hecho esos malditos, investigar porque su querida hermana ya no era la dulce joven de antes.Llevaba ya varias semanas en sus investigaciones pero nada parecia resultar, y River se volvia mas apatica con el tiempo pues sabia exactamente lo que cada miembro del Serenity pensaba de ella. La puerta del laboratorio se abrio, era el capitan, quien hacia dias buscaba un momento donde el medico estuviera a solas para hablarle de la situacion en la nave.

- Ey Tam, necesito hablarte de River - le dijo en tono seco  
- Que pasa con ella? Le ha pasado algo? - respondio en tono inocente  
- La verdad no, es solo que sospechamos de ella. En cualquier minuto los de la Alianza podrian encontrarnos, y es un riesgo para todos.  
- Para todos? o para ti? - le contesto Simon - La verdad es que si River fuera tan peligrosa, no crees que ya nos habria matado a todos?

El capitan odiaba estas conversaciones, sabia que era inutil convencer a Simon del peligro que su hermana representaba para el resto de los renegados, pero si sabia de alguien que tal vez podria hacer una diferencia. Debia encontrarla pronto.

Mientras tanto, cada vez que River se sentia algo estresada buscaba una forma de distraerse en la sala de batallas, escogia las armas con cuidado y encendia el simulador. Nunca nadie habia logrado derrotarla en todas las veces que habia peleado, poseia una fuerza inusual para un ser humano. Ese dia camino a su lugar de relajo se encontro con Jayne, a quien constantemente molestaba ella y otros por su nombre algo femenino, siendo que era un mercenario bastante alejado de eso. Podia leer en su mente la tranquilidad de ganarle en una batalla asi que decidio retarlo. Claro que el no se imaginaria el daño que ella podia causarle mas a su mente que al cuerpo.

Kaylee se encontraba en la sala de maquinas, arreglando para variar un poco, los desperfectos que Wash le habia ocasionado a Serenity en sus continuas maniobras de evasion como le llamaba a sus famosos trucos de marearlos a todos con extrañas vueltas. Estaba completamente cubierta de grasa cuando llego el capitan a hablarle. Ella creia de que la regañaria por algo que tal vez no habria hecho, pero se extraño al ver que era para hablarle de Simon. Casi todos en la nave sospechaban del enamoramiento juvenil que sentia Kaylee por el guapo doctor, aun asi, aunque parecia ser un secreto a voces Simon no se enteraba de nada, andaba mas preocupado de la vida de su hermana que pensando en lios amorosos, le bastaba y le sobraba con ver las muestras de cariño entre Zoe y Wash, o los encuentros furtivos que sin querer habia presenciado entre la famosa "acompañante" de la nave y el capitan. Ese amor inocente era lo que podia salvar al resto de los tripulantes del peligro que significaba tener a River a bordo.

La joven mecanica no sabia como hacer lo que el capitan le habia pedido, como lograr que Simon se fijara en ella si durante los ultimos meses a bordo no lo habia hecho, pero ya encontraria la forma.

River dejo en mala forma a Jayne despues de su batalla, con unas heridas bastante profundas hechas por su espada, pero aun asi lo llevo como pudo a donde su hermano para que lo curara. Al llegar alli lo tiro sobre la camilla donde Simon lo comenzo a examinar. Era extraño, las heridas comenzaron a infectarse rapidamente, nunca habia visto algo asi, tomo una muestra y la mando a analizar, el resultado era fatidico, aunque tenia cura, pero tardaria. Dias antes Jayne habia hecho unos trabajos sucios en un planeta mas alla de la frontera interestelar y al parecer se habia contagiado con una extraña bacteria que le estaba envenenando la sangre. River sabia que todo se solucionaria, pero aun asi Jayne estaba algo temeroso y mando a llamar a Book. El pastor llego con su biblia y comenzo a leer pasajes de ellas y a interpretarlas filosoficamente como siempre solia hacerlo, esto comenzo a enervar a River pues no soportaba las inutiles ideas de Book, y menos la exageracion que hacia Jayne de las pequeñas heridas.

Todos se encontraban ya en la enfermeria, pensando en como hacer para salvar pronto al mercenario, hablando algo y pensando otra cosa, River ya no aguantaba mas. Con un grito hizo a todos apartarse y en pocos minutos las heridas estaban bien y ya no habia rastros de la extraña enfermedad. Se miraron sorprendidos, por primera vez la chica siquica que creian espia los habia salvado, tal vez era hora de darle otra oportunidad.

Cuando todo se calmo y cada uno ya estaba en su habitacion, un sonido sordo se escucho fuera de la habitacion de Simon. Extrañado dejo los libros que estaba leyendo a un lado y abrio. Era Kaylee, ataviada con un vestido negro simple y su cabello suelto, traia entre sus manos un pequeño plato con fresas terrestres. Sorprendido la hizo pasar y se sentaron en una mesita que habia al centro de la habitacion del medico. Ella le comento que las habia comprado en la ultima parada que habian hecho, porque eran sus frutas preferidas y era tan dificil encontrarlas. Y asi entre risas y fresas dulces comenzaron a hablar de los recuerdos que tenian de los viejos tiempos, antes de convertirse en renegados, en fugitivos, antes de ser parte del Serenity.


End file.
